


I thought we were friends(now what are we)

by Morallygreycloud



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Enemies, How Do I Tag, Human Catra (She-Ra), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Latina Catra (She-Ra), Multi, My First Fanfic, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morallygreycloud/pseuds/Morallygreycloud
Summary: Catra is ready for her last year at horde academy with her best friend. Adora is nervous for her senior year at Brightmoon high and her first year apart from her best friendOrA soccer AU where Adora transfers to Brightmoon for her senior year of high school and Catra doesn’t find out until the last second.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be kind and let me know if I made any typos or spelling mistakes I hope you enjoy it

*BEEP*  
*BEEP*  
*BEEP*  
*BEEP*  
Catra sighed as she went to turn off her alarm  
‘Shit it’s already the first day’  
Catra sat up and got out of bed to get ready for the day. She grabbed her preplanned outfit which was a black shirt, jeans and her red flannel. After she was dressed she brushed her teeth and her long thick mane for hair. Catra went to grab her bag and phone off her desk when she saw she got a text from her best friend.

Adora:  
Hey I’ll be there to pick you up in 20 and I WILL MAKE YOU TAKE THE BUS CATRA!!!

You:  
Cool don’t be late

Catra laughed under her breath. She knew Adora would never leave her behind, she was just trying to get her point across. Catra also knew Adora would never if she had any say about it be late. She checked the time to see when Adora would be here, 10 minutes, she’s got time for breakfast. Catra headed downstairs with her school stuff for breakfast. When she got downstairs her moms C’yra and AJ were waiting for her.“Hola mija” her moms said somehow in sync. “Morning mom, morning momma” catra replied. “So are you excited for your last year of high school?” C’yra asked playfully. AJ surprised Catra with a hug that could only match Scorpia’s. “It’s already my baby’s senior year of high school, then you’ll be off to college!” AJ whined. “MOOOM! Momma help me! Mom won’t get off me!” complained catra. C’yra laughed softly at the sight before her “alright AJ get off her” “fine” said AJ as she begrudgingly let go of Catra. Catra checked three times again and realization stuck her as if on cue Catra heard Adora honk her horn to signify that she had arrived. Catra said goodbye to her moms as she went out the door to meet Adora. There was Adora sitting in her mom's old car. Catra got in and sat down her backpack on the floor. Adora was about to say good morning when catra said “hey Adora.”

—-Adora POV—-  
Adora out of pure habit woke up before the sun which was just minutes before her alarm. She got up and went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and combed through her hair before putting in her signature hair poof. She went back into her room to get dressed. She got out a plain white shirt, blue jeans and her favorite red jacket. The only time she wore any other jacket was at games when she had her soccer games and wore her varsity jacket. Adora couldn’t wait to play soccer again, she always looked forward to soccer since she started high school at Horde academy. Although this year would be different.  
‘Crap’ Adora thought, she hasn’t told catra when she was going to pick her up. She quickly reached for her phone 

You:  
Hey I’ll be there to pick you up in 20 and I WILL MAKE YOU TAKE THE BUS CATRA!!!

She wouldn’t actually make catra take the bus, she would end up punching someone before she made it to school. She felt her phone buzz.

Catra:  
Cool don’t be late

Adora had never been late in her life except that one time when her mom overslept when she was in the fourth grade. That was an exception though because it really wasn’t her fault. Her mom was the one that had to take her to school since back then she could drive herself to and from school. She went into the kitchen to get some breakfast before leaving. Mara was sitting at the table sipping her coffee while still looking half asleep. Adora shook her head while going over to the fridge to get out the milk. Mara hearing her open and close the fridge looked over to see her daughter pouring her milk first for her cereal. *GASP* Adora looked over at her mother in surprise. “Mom what the heck what’s wrong?!” “I thought I raised you better than this Adora! You don’t put the milk in first!” Adora started at Mara in disbelief.” I didn’t really think it mattered that much mom.” 

Mara sighed as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips. “Whatever Adora, anyway are you excited for your first day at a new school?” All the color drained from her face. She hasn’t told Catra she was transferring to Brightmoon for this year. Catra didn’t know that the principal had offered her a full ride at Brightmoon and scouting opportunities. As much as she cared for Catra she would be a fool to give up an opportunity.

She just hoped she would understand her reasoning. Maybe she should have told her before.

The only reason she was even going to the Horde today was to resign from the soccer team, and to say goodbye to friends (mainly Catra).  
She internally screamed at herself for not telling her sooner.  
Telling her the day of was a stupid idea.

Adora pulled out her phone to check the time. Perfect, if she left right now she would get there right on time. She said goodbye to her mom and got in her car to go pick up Catra. When she arrived she honked the horn of her car to let catra know she was there. Honking the horn was kinda tradition at this point, ever since when she first picked Catra up from her house since she missed the bus. Catra walked out of the house towards the car and got it. As soon as catra sat down she was confident Catra wouldn’t be mad at her for the big news. That changed when catra said in her scratchy morning voice “Hey Adora” that she lost all hope of not getting slapped today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra finds out what Adora was hiding and does not have the best reaction to the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I had a random burst of creativity and got out another chapter. Hope you enjoy!

—-Catra POV—-  
‘Well here we are again’ catra thought as she stepped out of Adora’s car. As they approached the school building Catra noticed Adora was acting a little off. She just chalked it up to first day jitters. “Hey Adora, do you wanna go to the gym to see if either of us got the captain position?” Catra asked. This was the thing Catra looked forward to all summer. The previous captain had graduated last year so the position was open. There was a lot of debate of who would take the spot, however it was most likely not Catra. Coach Weaver always seemed to have it out for the teenager. No one was exactly sure why, Catra always said it was because Weaver was just a bitch. It might be true but she could never be sure. 

‘Weaver’s probably going to make Adora the new captain’ everyone on the team thought so. Adora the golden child, the straight A honor roll student. Even Catra thought that she was going to be captain, Weaver would be an idiot not to. That’s why it shocked Catra that Adora was not the captain or even vice-captain at least. Catra was most shocked that Adora was not even phased when she saw. ‘Somethings not right it can’t be right’ Adora, instead of living disappointed, looked extremely guilty.

“Adora, what aren’t you telling me” catra said in a low voice. Adora finally looked Catra in the eye and said “I’m transferring to Brightmoon this year” in a low shaky voice. “Hahaha very funny Adora but seriously what wrong I’m getting a little worried about you” “I am serious Catra, the only reason I’m here is to tie up some loose ends and to say goodbye to everyone.” Catra stared at her with a serious face “Are you kidding me Adora because if you are it's not funny anymore.” “Yes Catra I’m serious starting tomorrow I’m going to Brightmoon.” Adora stated a bit firmer. 

So many thoughts were running through her head. So many questions she wanted to ask but only one came out. “Why, why now after three years why now?” she asked, trying to keep her composure. Adora sighed “The principal at Brightmoon contacted me over the summer, partly she saw me play when we played them last year and offered me a full ride with scouting opportunities.” Adora looked up at Catra again but Catra didn’t look at her. “You could transfer with me, you know, you don’t have to stay here. You could get a chance to get scouted and we could stay together.” Adora took Catra’s hand into her own. “What because I have to follow you everywhere you go? Besides, I didn’t get an offer for a full ride at a school full of rich princesses, and I’m not asking my moms to pay for it. They work hard enough already.” Catra sighed and she took her hand away from Adora “So to say it simply Adora, no I’m not going to transfer to Brightmoon just because you are.” Catra started walking past her to head to her first class. “Goodbye Adora.”

—-Adora’s POV—-  
‘That’s could have gone better’ it also went better than she expected. Why did she have to go and ask her to transfer! While she did want to still go to school with Catra and see her every day she knew Catra couldn’t afford it. While the Horde and Brightmoon were both public schools Brightmoon had a waiting list a couple hundred names long. It was basically a private public school. It was also foolish to think Catra would just leave everything behind to go to a new school senior year. Catra had friends here and a good/bad reputation depending on how you look at it. 

She knew it was a bad idea to not tell her. Adora should have been the one to tell her and not let her find out by a piece of paper. She began to question whether or not this was the right decision. 

The rest of the day flew by fast, faster than she would’ve liked it to. She had said goodbye to her favorite teachers and to her friends, the latter were taking it better than Catra only by a little bit though. And then the day was over, tomorrow she would be a student at Brightmoon high. Maybe she should try to text Catra. Maybe Catra would want to talk to her. It wasn’t a marine to Adora, it was a hope.

You:  
Hey catra can we talk?  
Read  
Please catra?  
Read  
Look I know I shouldn’t have waited  
until the last moment to tell you but  
I knew you would react like this

Catra:  
Leave me alone Adora I don’t want  
to talk to you

Don’t make me block you Adora 

You:  
Fine but I just wanted to say I’m sorry

—-Catra’s POV—-  
Catra looked at her phone in disbelief.‘I’m sorry? She does something like this and all I get is “I’m sorry”?’ Does she really think I’ll forgive her just because she said sorry? Hey catra I know we’ve been friends since childhood and all but you know what I’m going to school with a bunch of rich snobs, and I won’t tell you and you’ll have to find out from a sheet of paper. But you know what Catra I’m sorry. Does she really think that’ll work?!

Catra sighed, now that she thought about who was the new captain. She really hadn’t looked that hard since she was only looking for Adora’s name. ‘Wait’ she thought ‘I can just look on the school website’ the old website has its uses sometimes. The school website was a free template kind of site but at least it was updated regularly.’ Aha here’s the sports tab now just got to find soccer aaaand here we are.’ Oh my god Catra could believe what she was reading. Unless someone made the biggest typo ever or Catra was the new captain of the Hordes soccer team.

This was definitely going to be an interesting year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again not sure when the next chapter will be up but will try to get it done as soon a possible


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora go about their days in their respective schools.

—-Adora’s POV—-  
‘Today’s the day’ today is Adora’s first day at Brightmoon. She wished she could talk to Catra but was afraid to because of what Catra would do if she did. “Don’t make me block you Adora” she had texted her. Catra would properly say something like “ Well all you gotta do is act superior to everyone else and you’ll fit right in.”

What Adora was most worried about was how her new teammates would react to her. When Adora and Catra played against Brightmoon last year they had dominated them. How should they react to her now being a part of the team. 

No matter what Adora could think about Catra was involved in it. Whether it be school or soccer, Catra was associated with it. 

All of her thoughts stopped as she now stood in front of her new school. She walked in and went into the office to meet with Mrs.Moon. The principal was talking to a girl around her age with pink and purple sparkly hair. As soon as Mrs. Moon saw her, she stopped talking to the girl “Hello Adora and welcome to Brightmoon high, this is my daughter Glimmer she’ll be showing you around today as you both have the same schedules” Huh, the sparkly girl was the principal’s daughter.“ Glimmer is also on the soccer team so I hope you two get along” The last few words felt like they were being directed at Glimmer instead of Adora. After the principal said her goodbyes to Adora and Glimmer, the shorter girl approached. “Hi I’m Glimmer, anyway we should probably go to our first class. Oh! I can also introduce you to Bow! He’s my best friend and he’s really nice.”

As they went to their first class they ran into a bow wearing a crop-top that immediately came over. “Hey Glimmer!” He said as he got closer. “Glimmer who’s this? Wait is this She-Ra like who’s now going here She-Ra” he said excitedly. Adora kinda forgot about the nickname she had gotten from soccer. After one game when Adora had scored about a third of the goals Catra has called her She-Ra like from the 80’s show. The name stuck and at one of her last games playing for the Horde the crowd was chanting “She-Ra!She-Ra!She-Ra!” After that game Catra came over and they made popcorn and- crap. She was doing it again and she kept going back to thoughts of Catra. 

“Yeah that’s me” Adora replied to the boy. “Wow Glimmer we actually poached the Hordes best player! We’re going to be unstoppable this year!” Adora internally cringed a bit when the guy called her “The Hordes best player.” In reality Catra was better at soccer than her, coach weaver just didn’t let catra be seen as much as Adora. The skill level for soccer between them was pretty significant if she was honest. Catra trained a lot more for soccer just to prove Weaver wrong.   
‘Wait’ Adora thought, who was this guy? “Um not to be rude but who are you exactly?” The boy blushed from embarrassment but glimmer spoke before he got the words out “Oh sorry Adora, anyway this is Bow they guy I was telling you about earlier.” Ah so this was Bow everything sorta clicked at this new revaluation . 

“Anyway” Glimmer said “We better get going to our first class I’ll see you at lunch Bow” “See you later Glimmer, bye Adora!” Glimmer's description of Bow was spot on. It was kinda scary how genuinely nice Bow was. 

After their morning classes they met back up with Bow at lunch. Adora sat with Glimmer, Bow, and the rest of their friend group. Bow introduced her to the rest of the group. Adora thought it would be hard to remember their names, they were all kinda strange. There was Mermista who was the captain of the swimming team, and Sebastian who went by Sea Hawk whom Adora thought was dating Mermista. Next was Perfuma who had a borderline plant obsession and Entrapta who also had a borderline technology obsession.  
Their dynamics were a little different than the one of her old friends in the Horde. But she liked this group of friends. They integrated her into their conversations like they had been friends for years, it made her feel like she belonged here.

—-Catra’s POV—-  
This was one of Catra’s first days without Adora. Sure Adora had been out sick before but Catra knew Adora would be back when she eventually got better, but this was different. This time she knew Adora wouldn’t be coming back. At least she had something to look forward to, she was now the captain of the Horde soccer team

The vice captain of the team however was Somewhat of a mystery to Catra. When she looked she saw a girl named Scorpia was now vice-captain as the former one had also graduated the previous year. She was...well acquaintances with Scorpia. She mostly interacted with her at practice and occasionally said hi to Catra in the halls. Other than that she didn’t know much about Scopia. 

Out of habit Catra was about to text Adora when she would pick her up but stopped herself. Adora wouldn’t be able to pick her up. They went to two different schools now, actually more like rival schools. She sure if she asked Adora to she would get up earlier just to take her to and from school, whether it be her hero complex or just to get Catra to talk to her. Either way Catra wouldn’t ask her. She would have to take the bus. 

When Catra arrived at school she was almost immediately met with the now vice-captain Scopia. “Hi there I’m Scorpia, I know we don’t know each other that well but I hope we become good friends!” Scorpia said enthusiastically. Catra almost couldn’t believe how happy the tall girl in front of her was. “My names Catra, now of you don’t mind I need to get to class.” To be honest Catra couldn’t care less about getting to class on time. She just needed some space from Scorpia, she was a little much this early in the morning. “Oh yeah sure I almost forgot about class. Alrighty then I’ll see you at lunch Catra!” Scorpia said as she walked away, presumably to her first class.

This was going to be a long day

Later at lunch Catra sat down with Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio. They were all on the soccer team except for Kyle who was the waterboy. “Man can you believe Adora just left us like that!” Lonnie complained “ She’s been going to school with us for years and the last and most important year she decides to ditch us!” Catra couldn’t agree more although she didn’t say it out loud. Rogelio starting signing something although she didn’t see the first part she got the message “-sucks but now the coach is going to raise hell over this” Catra had learned sign when she was in the fifth grade so she could better understand Rogelio, she honestly liked the guy he was decent compared to the other heathens at this school.

But Catra had almost completely forgotten about Weaver. Adora was always her star player and her transfer to their rival school was sure to get the old woman furious. And she would also take it out on either the whole team or Catra, the latter being the most frequent choice. Why Catra was made captain Catra had no clue as to the answer. Coach had always said she was even worse than Kyle when time after time she outperformed even Adora. It was probably some kind of manipulation tactic but Catra didn’t care much about it. She knew that Coach Weaver was constantly manipulating the whole team though most of them had figured this out by now. Adora hadn’t ever figured it out.

Catra constantly told her what Weaver was doing but Adora had always told her it was just nothing. And when the Coach berated her Adora had said if she wanted her to stop to show more respect towards her. But of course Catra being the stubborn girl she was never did. 

She was brought out of her train of thought by Scopia sitting down at their table next to her. “Hey wildcat.” She said “wait wait wait, wildcat?” She asked Scorpia why she called her that. “Well the cat since your name is Catra and the wild comes from how you play on the field. Wildcat” Huh not the worst thing she’s been called. “Fine, whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when we see them with their teams


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Life apparently took a turn for the busy recently hope you enjoy the new chapter

—-Catra’s POV—-  
’Well here’s tryouts and apparently I’m in charge’ Weaver was god knows where and since she didn’t show up Catra was taking over, since she was in fact captain. 

Catra found it strange that the old had wasn’t there. The only time in all of Catras time at Horde academy Shadow Weaver only missed one practice. The cause for the absence was because her sister passed away. Even then Weaver was at the field at the end of practice dishing out insults about their playing. Everyone got some kind of criticism except for ever so perfect Adora who left he- the team.

Catra was planning to just fill the spots left by the graduated seniors and if the existing player wanted those positions they would have to compete for them. It wasn’t a bid strategy the best that was offered to her would get the spots. She explained this very clearly to everyone existing and new players alike.

The freshman and the new people trying out weren’t half bad. Sure only a small percentage of them would get on the team but there will be a few people who will replace existing players. Scorpia also thought that the newbies weren’t bad. Both of them had their eyes on some people. After they ran through some basic drills and warmups Scorpia and Catra went head to head with half of the new people, Lonnie and Rogelio took the other half. Scorpia and Rogelio acted as goalies and Catra and Lonnie acted as defensive midfielders. 

After that they paired people up so they could test their overall skill and rotated them from attacking to defending. They wrapped up practice after that. “Wanna meet up for coffee and discuss the team?” Scopia asked sheepishly. “Sure why not” Catra replied. After everyone left they got in Scorpia’s car and went to a local coffee shop. When it was their turn to order Catra got a caramel latte and Scorpia got a vanilla bean frappe. They sat down while they waited and started talking about the roster for the year.

They were about halfway done with the roster and their coffee when a small group walked in. Catra and Scorpia didn’t pay the new arrival any mind and focused on their task. After the other group supposedly wan done ordering a member came up to their table. “Hey Catra..” said Adora nervously.

Fuck

—-Adora’s POV—-  
School was over but the most stressful part of Adora’s day was about to start. It wasn’t a stressful situation but it was the circumstances that made her anxious. Ever since Adora joined the horde soccer team they had won every game and scrimmage against Brightmoon. Now her new teammates were just supposed to be fine with it!?

Well it wasn’t teammates officially, she still technically had to do tryouts. It was more of a formality more than everything else as Brightmoon had already seen her skills firsthand. Glimmer being the new captain of the team, made sure everyone who was supposed to be here was. After all that was done Glimmer started calling out drills. To Adora these drills were a walk in the park. They had very intense warmups at the Horde. Brightmoon also spent longer on warmups. 

They had a water break after warmups. This was new for Adora since Weaver only allowed water breaks to those who were “deserving”. Adora always got one if she asked since she was Weavers top player. Catra maybe got one a week, even if the whole team got water Catra was not included. Whenever Catra had complained Adora most always said “ Well you are kinda disrespectful to the coach..” Thinking back in it now she realized how badly she had messed up. Adora now seeing how normal teams were run Catra didn’t deserve that, not I. The slightest. 

Of course having this revaluation in the middle of tryouts was doing nothing to help her anxiety. They were broken into groups and alternated their positions. Adora was crushing almost everyone no matter what position she was in, whether it be striker, goalie, winger. She was practically untouchable on the field. 

Tryouts seemed to fly by fast. Glimmer dismissed everyone to go home and told them that the roster would be up later that week. Bow came up to them after everyone but her and glimmer had left. Adora hadn’t really noticed that he was even in the stands. “Hey guys, Adora, you killed it out there” said Bow. “Thanks Bow wasn't much though I was pretty distracted” replied Adora. Bow and Glimmer’s eyes went huge and their jaws dropped almost simultaneously. “Wait what! This has got to be some kind of joke” exclaimed Glimmer. “Yeah Adora I know you’re modest and all but still that was incredible” Bow said. Adora was kinda confused. She was really distracted and thought she could play better. “ Yeah, I mean Catra- my old friend at the Horde plays better than that on a normal basis.” “No offense Adora but who’s Catra, I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone in the Horde who’s called that.” ‘Oh yeah’ thought Adora. Weaver never let her play in games that much, despite Catra natural talent and her honed skill. “Yeah coach Weaver didn’t let her play in games, hell she’s probably better than me she just never got the chance to prove it.” Glimmer gave a heavy sigh “ As much as I would love to keep talking here in the middle of an empty field, do you wanna come get coffee with me and bow?” 

“Yeah sure I got nothing else to do today.” Adora replied. They drove separately except that bow got a ride with glimmer since he didn’t have a car. Glimmer gave her the address to where they were going in case she got lost along the way. It was a small local coffee shop that Adora hadn’t been to. Although Catra might h- NOPE not right now. 

When they got there they went up to the register to order. Bow got a chai latte, Glimmer got a cotton candy frappe, and Adora ordered a white mocha. Adora had offered to pay but Glimmer had insisted because she had invited Adora with them, and Adora reluctantly agreed to let Glimmer pay for her. They turned around to find a table to sit at when Adora saw a familiar mans of hair sitting at a table with a tall white-haired girl that Adora could only guess was Scorpia. Although she was wondering what they were doing here especially together. 

She decided to go over and say hi. She told Glimmer and Bow she’ll just be a second and walked over. 

“Hey Catra…” she said with a shaky voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra’s reaction to Adora at the café. Adora gives Glimmer and Bow some background about Catra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was late life got a little hectic hope you enjoy

—-Adora’s POV—-  
“Hey Catra…”  
Augh she mentally slapped herself. Seriously!? Hey Catra? 

“Hello Adora.” Catra said with a cold monotone voice. Fuck Catra’s still mad. I mean of course she’s mad I didn’t tell her I was transferring to Brightmoon until the day I did! She has every right to be mad at me furious even. 

“Hi Adora!” Said Scorpia.

Wait why was she here and with Scorpia of all people. As far as she knew Catra didn’t really know Scopia outside of soccer and even then Catra really only interacted with Adora. 

“Me and Wildcat here are just putting together this year's roster”

‘Wait why is she putting together the roster?’  
“Oh cool but doesn’t the captain usually do that? Why are you and Catra doing it?” Asked Adora. Catra was glaring daggers at her now. Adora didn’t understand why though.

“Well Adora” Catra replied harshly “I AM the captain, Scorpia here is the vice captain which is why she’s helping me.” Catra’s face then turned downright vicious “Or did you not think that I was good enough for the position?” Catra asked it like a question but she knew it was far from it. 

“Oh no of course not, I mean I’m kinda surprised but- wait I mean I’m not surprised after I left I guess- wait no that not what I mean either” oh crap it’s all coming out wrong.  
“What I mean is just congratulations Catra, I’m really glad you’re the captain.” 

Scorpia off on the sidelines just looked back and forth between them and quickly broke the silence “ Not to be rude or anything but Catra and I just finished with the roster so we gotta go… later.” She gestured for catra to follow her but it was more of a request that Catra chose to follow

After the pair left she went to the table glimmer and bow had gotten them. At that point the coffee was ready and was sitting at the empty seat at the table. Adora sat down and took a lengthy sip of her now warm white mocha. “Sooo” Glimmer said “Who was that?” Glimmer’s and Bow’s eyebrows now raised playfully.

Adora sighed “Catra.”Glimmer was immediately intrigued “wait like no offense- better than you Catra?” “Yep the one and only Catra D’riluth” “wow” “sooo” Bow said “why was she so cold, aren’t you guys friends?” Adora deflated when Bow asked that. “Well I didn’t tell her I was transferring here for senior year until the fist day of school. The reason I wasn’t here for the first day was because I was at the Horde tying up some loose ends, Catra was one of those loose ends.” Bow and Glimmer just looked at her in silence for a second. “Adora, given the info I have right now you can’t exactly blame her for being a little upset.” Said Bow. “I kinda agree with Bow. I mean I'm so happy you’re here but You Did what was best for you. Give her a little space and time and I’m sure she’ll come around soon.” Glimmer said as she put a hand on Adora’s shoulder.

“Thanks guys” Adora smiled warmly. Adora had realized that the way she handled things weren’t the best when she did end up telling Catra. Glimmer and Bow were right things would work out in the end. What Catra needs right now is space and time. They’ve been friends since childhood, Adora was sure that Catra would forgive her eventually… right?

—-Catra’s POV—-  
“Hey Scorp can you drop me off at my house?” Catra asked the taller girl. “Sure wildcat! What’s your address?” If Catra was honest she didn’t know her address. She knew her street name but not the actual address. She never really had anyone over other than Adora, and since Catra didn’t have a car she had no need to put it in any GPS system. “I live on Fright Zone avenue” “Ok cool when you see your house let me know”

When Catra got home she immediately went to her room. ‘Why did Adora have to be here, and with her new stuck up Brightmoon friends’ she thought angrily. Did she really think that she could go without even telling her and she would just get over it in less than a week!? She knew Adora was an idiot but was she really this oblivious? Whatever she didn’t need Adora anymore, in fact Catra was thriving without Adora. If Adora had stuck around like they planned Catra wouldn’t be the current captain. Hell, she wouldn’t even be the vice-captain. Catra would’ve just remained in Adora’s shadow until graduation.

Now that Adora was out of the way she was the captain and had Scorpia by her side. Scorpia actually helped her come up with the roster, she listened to what Catra had to say but instead of criticizing her like everyone else she built upon her suggestions. Together they put together a roster that would crush Brightmoon and any other team that went against them.

Speaking of Scorpia she should text her to finalize the roster. The woman was very insistent on giving catra her number. Catra eventually caved and allowed Scorpia to give her number.

You:  
hey scorp any changes you want to make to the roster before i give it to weaver tomorrow?

Scorpia:  
No I think we got the best possible team with the players and recruits we got

You:  
ok if you think of anything else before tomorrow morning lmk and ill change if it i think its necessary 

Scorpia:  
Will do wildcat!!

*sigh*  
She would be a better captain than Adora would ever be. She would prove them all wrong, Coach Weaver, Adora, all of them. 

”Catrina Elizabeth D’riluth!” Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother screaming her full name.“Catrina! Come down here for dinner we’ve been calling you for the last five minutes your foods getting cold!” Shit ,she was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn’t even hear her. “Sorry! Coming momma!” She shouted to her mothers.

She didn’t need Adora anymore..right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep making chapters in this format with half Catra’s POV and half Adora’s? Or should I do chapters the same length but with Catra’s POV a whole chapter? Please let me know what you think


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bzzz
> 
> Bzzz
> 
> Everything was put to a hold when all of their phones buzzed at the same time. Someone had texted all of them in a new group chat. 
> 
> It was Entrapta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out
> 
> Please enjoy

—-Catra’s POV—-  
“Morning Catra,” Scorpia says as Catra got into her car. Since Catra hated to ride to bus because of, in Catra’s words “dumb motherfuckers.” Sorpia saw a problem and offered a solution by offering to pick Catra up in the mornings for school. Catra’s house was en route for Scorpia’s way to and from school. Not to mention they were both on the soccer team, it just seemed logical. 

“Morning Scorpia” replied Catra, still half asleep. “Oh” exclaimed Scorpia “I picked up some coffee on the way here. I think I got what you usually get sooo here, one caramel latte.” Catra didn’t know what to say, what earth shattering good deed had Catra committed to warrant Scorpia being in her life. “Thanks Scorpia, but yeah I normally get a caramel latte.” 

When they arrived at school the pair parted ways. Scorpia had to get to her first class and Catra had to deliver the roster to coach Weaver’s office. When she arrived in front of the Coach’s office she took a deep breath and walked inside. Shadow Weaver looked up from whatever paper she had been looked at to meet the gaze of mismatched eyes. “Good morning Catra, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this early on the day?” The way the coach had said her name sent shivers down Catra’s spine, although she would never let the older woman see it. “Just dropping off this year's roster before class.” 

Shadow Weaver looked at the document that had been placed on her desks for picked up to look through it. Shadow Weaver sighed “It's unfortunate that I missed yesterday’s tryouts or I would have relieved you of this task.” “Why did you miss yesterday's tryouts by the way, in all my time here you had yet to miss a single one.” Shadow weaver eyes Catra “That is really no concern of yours, if you must know I took a leave of absence to visit Brightmoon to see what they had offered Adora to Lee her to their school.” Catra was immediately set off by this. ‘Was she trying to see what they had offered her to rival it to bring her back!’ “Yeah didn’t they offer her scouting opportunities and a full ride for her senior year?” Catra was immediately met with a reaction from the coach.

The soccer coach tightened her grip on the roster sheet and tightened her jaw. “Yes that appears to be what that school offered her.” Weaver turned her attention towards the senior “And how did you of all people come to learn of this information Catra?” Weaver had stood up from her desk and was approaching Catra “Did you have something to do with her sudden transfer?” 

Catra could feel her anger rise up at the accusation. How dare she think that I had anything to do with this, how dare she think that I had remotely anything to do with her transfer!   
“No Coach Weaver, I had nothing to do with it, I didn’t even know she was transferring until the day she actually transferred.” “ Very well Catra, this will be an acceptable answer for the time being. Be sure that you are not late to today’s practice.” Catra looked at coach Weaver “Is there any particular reason why other than that I’m the captain?” Catra asked, a bit more curious that she would admit. “Yes actually, the new team manager will be in attendance of today’s practice and I will not have your tardiness ruin the first impression.” The older woman said sternly “You are dismissed Catra.” She said with a wave of her hand indicating for Catra to go to her class. ‘Wow’ Catra thought ‘This is a going to be awful’

—-Adora’s POV—-  
“Glimmer?” Glimmer looked up from her geometry 2 homework and looked at Adora. “Yeah?”  
“What did you get for 23? I got x=14”  
“Uhhh….. I got 12?”  
“Bow!” Both girls yelled to their friend who was already done with his homework and was now scrolling through Pinterest.  
“Yeah what is it” Bow replied looking up from his phone.  
“What did you get for 23 on the math homework?”  
“Oh I got 14”  
Adora looked at Glimmer with a cocky smirk and a single eyebrow raised. Glimmer flushed red from embarrassment “Okay okay so I was wrong sue me”

“That reminds me, Adora? Do you know someone named Sharon Weaver?” Adora went a bit pale after hearing Glimmer mention that name. “Based on that reaction I’m gonna say you know her.” Of course Adora knew her, Weaver was her soccer mentor and former coach. “Yeah I know her, she’s the soccer coach in Horde” “Well yesterday she came by the office and asked for my mom. Apparently she asked what we offer you to transfer here.” Oh no, this was bad, why was she asking about her. What was Weaver going to do with that information. Did Catra ask Weaver to come here!

“Did she say why She wanted to know about my offer?” “No, but she did say that she wanted to speak to you. Of course since she wasn’t your guardian or a teacher she wasn’t allowed to.”  
Was this some kind of plot to get her to go back to the Horde? 

Bzzz

Bzzz

Everything was put to a hold when all of their phones buzzed at the same time. Someone had texted all of them in a new group chat. 

It was Entrapta.

Entrapta:  
Hello everyone I have a announcement to make. As you all know I have been the soccer team manager for as long as I have attended Brightmoon High. Unfortunately I will no longer be the one with this title. I have received a offer from Horde Academy to be their new soccer team manager. This will entail me attending Horde Academy for the remainder of this year. I have enjoyed my time here at Brightmoon and as your manager. Goodbye.

They all stared at their phones in shock. Adora was about to respond in the chat but Glimmer beat her to the punch.

Glimmer:  
Wait is this a joke. 

Perfuma:  
I wish you the best of luck at the Horde Entrapta!

Seahawk:  
Farewell my good friend 

What am I supposed to say to this? Did Catra somehow cause this to get back at me? “Guys” Adora said aloud to Glimmer and Bow “what are we going to do now that we don’t have a manager?” 

“We’re just going to have to do without one until we can find someone new, we’ll probably have to split up the manager duties until then.” Said Glimmer. She was really taking charge I mean she was the captain after all.

Glimmer went on rambling about how it would work until they got a new manager. Adora suggested that they should find some candidates and people who would be interested.

Over the course of the night they made a few calls, texted a couple people and ended up with an interesting perspective replacement. Frosta was an interesting girl to say the least, because of her academic achievements at an early age she had moved up a few grades. The girl only recently turned 13 and was a freshman at their school.

You:  
Soooo will you be our new manager

Glimmer said that you were interested and you can come by practice tomorrow to see if you want to

So please give it a shot we really need you Frosta

Frosta:  
Sure I’ll come by practice tomorrow got nothing else to do anyway 

—-Catra’s POV—-  
Well this girl is interesting to say the least. Catra had arrived to practice on time but when she got there she was met with a short girl with purple pigtails. The purple haired girl seemed to be taking measurements of the field and their equipment.   
“Hey!” Catra yelled out. The strange girl looked up at her confused. “You can’t be here right now the soccer team has practice!”

The girl lit up and walked over to catra with her tablet. “Oh hello I’m actually the new manager for the soccer team so if you could point me in the direction of the captain that would be great.” The girl said apparently not knowing that the captain in question was right in front of her.

“That would be me, the names Catra”  
Entrapta just kept staring at her. “What a highly unusual name is it short for something… is your name Catrina.” Catra was starting to get passed off. The only people who called her Catrina were her moms when they got pissed. Entrapta either had a death wish or just didn’t know a single thing about Catra. “Yeah about that… NEVER call me that again. I hate it when people call me Catrina.” Despite Catra’s intimidating tone Entrapta didn’t even seem the slightest bit bothered by her. ’What an odd girl’ Catra thought.  
“Anyway I wanted to talk to you about some things.” Hmm she’s only been here for about 10 minutes at most what could she have to ask her. 

“Based on your review of the current roster from tryouts I have a few strategies in the works and I have to applaud your roster. I believe you choose the best combination of the players you have to work with.” Catra was beyond impressed about this girl. Never mind odd this girl was a fucking genius. Not to mention that she was receiving praise on her and Scorpia’s roster selection.She had a feeling that she was going to get along very well with this new girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really have a schedule of when I will update this but it will be within the month for the next chapter. Possibly next week. Please leave a kudos and let me know if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes


End file.
